Please
by L-chanLee
Summary: Sungmin, namja kecil yang mengahrapkan kehadiran sang Appa saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-5. Namun, apadaya, sang Appa mungkin tidak akan bersama mereka lagi. Lalu, bagaimana usaha Sungmin kecil untuk membuat Appa dan Umma ny kembali bersatu bersama keluarga kecil mereka saat hari ulang tahunnya?


Please...

Title : Please...

Author : L-chanLee

Main Cast : Lee (Kim/Park) Sungmin / 5 thn

Park (Kim) Jungsoo (Leeteuk) / 30 thn

Kim Youngwoon (Kangin) / 33 thn

Tan (Cho) Hankyung / 33 thn

Kim (Cho) Heechul / 31 thn

Cho Kyuhyun / 5 thn

Rate : K+

Genre : Family, little bit Hurt, Romance(?)

Lenght : ONESHOOT

Summary : Sungmin, namja kecil yang mengahrapkan kehadiran sang Appa saat ulang tahunnya yang ke-5. Namun, apadaya, sang Appa mungkin tidak akan bersama mereka lagi. Lalu, bagaimana usaha Sungmin kecil untuk membuat Appa dan Umma ny kembali bersatu bersama keluarga kecil mereka saat hari ulang tahunnya?

Warning : YAOI, Shounen-ai, BL, BoysxBoys, M-preg, typo bertebaran, OOC, cast nya ga sesuai umur.

Ini fict pertama L, jadi mohon tanggapannya ya.. ^^ author masih newbie, jadi mohon maap kalo ada typo, atau salah2 kata didalam fict ini.

Yang ga suka fict dari L, silahkan klik [x] dan jangan dibaca.

Happy reading ^^...

.

.

.

"Umma, Appa oediyo?" tanya seorang namja kecil berparas imut kepada umma nya.

Sang umma yang mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan namja kecilnya. "Memang kenapa? Kok Minnie bertanya itu?" tanya sang Umma.

Namja kecil yang di panggil Minnie itu hanya bisa mempoutkan bibir M shape nya. "Habis, teman-teman Minnie selalu di antal-jemput Appa meleka. Kenapa Minnie tidak?" jawabnya.

Sang Umma merasa sedih mendengar hal itu. Ia tidak bisa bilang pada anaknya, bahwa sang Appa pergi meninggalkan mereka karena perjodohan yang dibuat oleh orangtua sang Appa.

Leeteuk, namja berparas cantik itu memang tidak mendapat restu kedua orangtua Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin, Appa dari Minnie atau Sungmin, walaupun mereka sudah mencoba berbagai cara.

Kangin yang saat itu sudah kesal oleh kedua orangtua nya pun memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah, meninggalkan keluarganya dan membangun keluarga kecil bersama Leeteuk.

Namun, saat keluarga kecil mereka sudah bahagia, datang kabar bahwa Appa dari Kangin mengalami koma, tak urung membuat Kangin resah. Walaupun membenci keluarga nya yang tidak memberikan restu kepada mereka, tapi di sudut hati yang paling dalam, ia sangat menyayangi kedua orangtuanya.

Leeteuk yang mengetahui hal itu mencoba berbicara baik-baik kepada suaminya, untuk pergi menjenguk keadaan sang Appa.

Walaupun awalnyaKangin menolak hal itu dengan alasan ia tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan kedua orangtuanya, namun berkat bujukan dari sang istri mampu melunakkan hatinya, dan ia pun pergi menemui orangtuanya.

Selama 5 hari kepergian Kangin, Leeteuk sama sekali tidak mendapat kabar apapun. Namun, dihari ke-7 ia mendengar dari salah satu tetangganya bahwa sang suami akan menikah Lusa. Hal ini membuat Leeteuk, yang baru mengetahui bahwa dirinya tengah hamil, merasa resah. Tak urung membuat para tetangga yang mengetahui dan menyayangi sang namja cantik, berusaha membantu Leeteuk untuk mengurusnya dan sang calon bayi.

Mendapat perhatian dan perlakuan yang sangat hangat seperti itu, membuat Leeteuk berangsur-angsur melupakan hal itu. Akhirnya, ia bertekad walaupun tidak ada Kangin, ia tetap harus merawat malaikat kecil yang berada dalam perutya dan membesarkannya dengan kasih sayang yang banyak.

Selama 5 tahun, Leeteuk berusaha agar Sungmin, malaikat kecilnya, tidak merasa kekurangan kasih sayang. Dan hal yang membuat Leeteuk sedih pun datang. Saat malaikat kecilnya bertanya mengenai sosok Appa yang selama ini tidak ada disamping mereka.

"Appa Minnie sedang bekerja di Seoul. Appa tidak bisa mengantar Minnie karna ia harus bekerja disana chagi..." ujar Leeteuk, berharap kata-katanya dapat membuat sang namja kecil tidak bertanya-tanya lagi.

"Oohh..., ne Umma. Tapi, saat ulang tahun Minnie nanti, Appa akan datang kan Umma?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh harap. Walau bagaimanapun, Sungmin adalah seorang anak kecil yang juga membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang Appa.

Leeteuk yang mendengar hal itu tak tahu harus berkata apa. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya tersenyum.

.

.

.

Di sebuah TK, terdapat seorang namja kecil berparas imut, sedang duduk sendirian di ayunan TK nya. Namja kecil lain yang melihat sahabatnya sendirian pun menghampirinya.

"Minnie, waeyo? Kok cembelut gitu?" tanya seorang namja kecil itu kepada Sungmin

"Ani, Kyunnie. Nan gwenchanayo." Ujar Sungmin pada namja kecil yang dipanggil Kyunnie.

Kyunnie atau Kyuhyun, sang namja kecil hanya mengankat bahunya mendapat respon jawaban dari Sungmin.

"Oh iya, Minnie. Appa, Umma dan Kyunnie akan pelgi ke Seoul besok, kau ingin oleh-oleh apa dali Kyunnie?"

Sungmin yang mendengar kata Seoul langsung mendiongakkan kepala nya. "Kyunnie akan pelgi ke Seoul?" tanyanya.

Kyuhyun pun mengangguk. "Ne, Appa dan Umma akan menjenguk teman meleka yang lagi sakit."

"Kyunnie, Minnie ikut boleh?" tanya Sungmin dengan tatapan penuh harap

"Eh? Minnie mau ikut? Memangnya, Leeteuk jumma mengijinkan?"

"Nanti Minnie yang minta ijin sama Umma, Minnie boleh ikut yah?"

"Nanti Kyunnie tanya dulu sama Appa sama Umma. Kalo Minnie boleh ikut, nanti Kyunnie bilangin."

"Jeongmalyo? Huwaa! Gomawo Kyunnie..." ujar Sungmin. Lalu memeluk Kyuhyun senang. Senyuman manisnya pun muncul dan sepertinya tak akan pernah lepas.

.

.

.

"Eh? Minnie mau ikut Kyunnie ke Seoul? Untuk apa chagi?" tanya Leeteuk saat mereka berdua sedang berada di dalam bus yang akan membawa mereka pulang dari TK Sungmin.

"Boleh yah Umma? Minnie mau ikut Kyunnie. Minnie janji gak akan nakal disana, boleh ya Umma?" ujar Sungmin samil mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya.

Leeteuk menghela napas pelan. "Baiklah, Minnie boleh ikut. Tapi janji sama Umma, Minnie gak boleh ngerepotin Ahjussi sama Ahjumma disana, arrachi?"

"Ne Umma, Minnie janji. Yaksokhae!" ujar Sungmin lalu tersenyum senang.

Sepertinya, Sungmin kecil memiliki rencana sendiri saat sudah sampai disana. Yah apalagi kalau bukan mencari keberadaan sang Appa. Tanpa sepengetahuan sang Umma, Sungmin sudah mengambil foto sang Appa yang berada di laci meja sang Umma.

Sungmin, walaupun masih berumur 5 tahun, ia sudah mengerti bagaimana sedihnya sang Umma yang di tinggal oleh sang Appa yang Sungmin tidak tahu dimana. Sungmin mengetahui hal yang membuat Umma nya sedih dari Hyerin Ahjumma, tetangga yang sudah Sungmin anggap sebagai Umma nya kemarin.

Makanya, entah angin darimana, Sungmin yang mendengar bahwa sahabatnya, Kyuhyun, yang akan pergi ke Seoul pun mempunyai ide seperti itu.

_Umma, Mianhae. Minnie akan pelgi mencali Appa disana. Umma tenang saja ne? Minnie pasti membawa Appa pulang. Minnie janji_, batin Sungmin

.

.

.

Akhirnya, Sungmin pun ikut bersama Kyuhyun dan kedua orangtuanya pergi ke Seoul. Selama di perjalanan, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun banyak berceloteh riang. Tak urung membuat Hankyung dan Heechul, Appa dan Umma Kyuhyun, tersenyum senang melihat tingkah kedua namja kecil itu.

Mobil yang membawa merekapun berhenti di salah satu rumah sakit terkenal yang berada di Seoul.

"Cha! Kita sudah sampai..." ujar Heechul. Membuat kedua namja kecil yang sedari tadi berceloteh riang menatap keluar jendela mobil.

"Kita sudah sampai Umma?" tanya Kyuhyun bingung. Karna, dalam pikiran namja kecil ini, mereka akan berkunjung kerumah sahabat kedua orangtuanya, bukan ke rumah sakit seperti ini.

"Ne chagiya, Ahjussi di rawat disini kemarin. Padahal baru beberapa hari yang lalu Umma dan Appa melihatnya nampak sehat-sehat saja, tapi sekarang malah terbaring di rumah sakit. Dasar Kim Youngwoon babo." Ujar Heechul

"Chagiya, jangan berkata seperti itu didepan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin." Ujar Hankyung mengingatkan

Heechul yang mendengar hal itu dari sang suami hanya memasang cengiran bersalahnya dan segera turun dari mobil serta membantu kedua namja kecil mereka untuk turun dari mobil

Sungmin yang merasa familiar dengan nama yang disebut Heechul pun mengerutkan keningnya. Apa Kim Youngwoon yang dibicarakan Heechul sama dengan Kim Youngwoon sang Appa?, pikir Sungmin

Dengan rasa penasaran, Sungmin pun mengikuti langkah Heechul dan Hankyung menuju kamar inap Kim Youngwoon

Sesampainya di kamar yang bertuliskan nama pasien Kim Youngwoon, Sungmin semakin merasa degup jantungnya berdetak cepat. Beharap bahwa orang yang berada di dalam kamar ini adalah sang Appa

"Hey, Youngwoon-ah, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Hankyung kepada sosok yang berada di atas tempat tidur pasien, sedang membaca buku.

Youngwoon pun mendongak begitu mendegar namanya di panggil. Tersenyum sambil menutup buku yang sedari tadi dibacanya. "Oh, Hankyung-ah. Kau datang?"

"Tentu saja, kami sangat khawatir begitu mendengar kau tiba-tiba masuk rumah sakit Racoon babo." Ujar Heechul sambil menggandeng kedua namja kecil yang ikut bersama mereka kedalam kamar inap Youngwoon.

"Isshh... Heenim-ah, bisakah sekali saja mulut tajammu itu tidak memanggil ku Racoon babo?" ujar Youngwoon.

Heechul berdecih pelan. "Memang kenyataannya begitukan? Karna terlalu memikirkan masalah perusahaan, kau jadi terbaring di rumah sakit ini?"

Sementara ketiga namja dewasa yang lain sedang berbicara, Sungmin, namja kecil yang berharap bahwa sahabat kedua orangtua sahabatnya adalah sang Appa, menatap lekat wajah Youngwoon. Berusaha mencocokkan dengan foto yang diambilnya, dari laci meja sang Umma.

"Oh iya, apa dua namja kecil itu anak kalian?" tanya Youngwoon begitu iris mata nya menangkap dua sosok namja kecil berada dalam gandengan Heechul.

"Oh iya, ini Kyuhyun, anak kami. Sementara ini Sungmin, dia..."

"Appa...?" ujar Sungmin lirih

Youngwoon yang mendengar hal itu sontak terkejut, begitu pula kedua namja dewasa lain yang datang bersamanya.

"Appa..." ujar Sungmin lagi. Namja kecil ini yakin bahwa sosok yang berada di atas ranjang pasien itu adalah sang Appa. Hal ini, tak urung membuat air mata meluncur turun dari kedua iris foxy nya.

Heechul yang melihat anak dari teman sekantornya menangis pun segera menenangkan Sungmin. Namun, bukannya berhenti, isak tangis semakin genjar keluar dari bibir shape M milik Sungmin.

Youngwoon pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dan menghampiri namja kecil yang masih terisak itu.

"Hey, anak manis, kenapa kau menangis heum?" tanya Youngwoon sembari mengelus sayang kepala namja kecil yang masih terisak itu. Entah kenapa, ia merasa sedih melihat namja kecil itu menangis.

"Ahjussi Appanya Minnie kan? Minnie ga salah kan?" ujar Sungmin

Pertanyaan itu sontak membuat Youngwoon terkejut. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Kata Hyelin jumma, hiks... Appa Minnie pelgi ke Seoul meninggalkan Minnie dan Umma. Hiks... Lalu, hiks... Appa ga pelnah lagi pulang ke lumah. Umma selalu sedih waktu ingat Appa, hiks... makanya, Minnie ikut Kyunnie ke Seoul mau nyali Appa." Ujar Sungmin

Youngwoon yang mendengar hal itu merasa terkejut. Kenapa cerita namja kecil ini sama dengan ceritanya saat dulu masih bersama istrinya yang tidak mendapat restu dari kedua orangtuanya. Ia tahu bahwa istrinya memiliki kelebihan yang juga dialami istri sahabatnya, yaitu dapat mengandung. Tapi, seingat Youngwoon, istrinya belum dalam keadaan hamil. Atau jangan-jangan...

"Siapa, nama Umma chagiya?" tanya Youngwoon. Ia sangat gugup menanti jawaban yang akan keluar dari mulut namja kecil dihadapannya.

"Palk Jungsoo, tapi, Umma selalu di panggil Leeteuk sama Hyelin jjuma." Ujar Sungmin.

Bagai ditusuk ribuan pisau belati tak kasat mata, pernyataan namja kecil itu sontak membuat ingatannya dengan sang istri dulu terbayang didalam benaknya. Bagaimana mereka tidak mendapat restu oleh kedua orangtuanya, saat mereka sepakat akan menjalin keluarga kecil di suatu desa yang menerima baik mereka, bagaimana saat dirinya berjuang keras mendapatkan nafkah untuk sang istri yang setia berada di sampingnya, saat dirinya mendapat kabar bahwa sang Appa mengalami koma, dan saat dirinya harus pergi meninggalkan sang istri tercinta.

Mengingat hal itu, sontak membuat air mata turun dari kedua iris matanya. Perasaan bersalah saat dulu harus meninggalkan sang istri, dan menerima perjodohan dari kedua orangtuanya karna mereka mengancam akan keselamatan sang istri.

"Teukie-ah..." ujar Youngwoon lirih

Mendengar hal itu, sontak membuat Hankyung dan Heechul terkejut. Ternyata, namja cantik yang sering diceritakan Youngwoon sebagai istrinya dulu adalah teman sekantor Heechul yang baru 2 tahun dikenalnya.

Kenyataan itu membuat Hankyung dan Heechul sedih. Sementara namja kecil bernama Kyuhyun nampak bingung melihat ekspresi sedih kedua orangtuanya.

Dan hari itu, dihabiskan oleh Youngwoon yang mendengar cerita dari mulut namja kecil yang ia yakin adalah malaikat kecilnya dan sang istri.

.

.

.

Tepat tanggal 1 Januari, saat hari ulang tahun Sungmin. Leeteuk yang sudah mendapat kabar dari Heechul bahwa mereka akan tiba, menyiapkan kue ulang tahun dan kado yang sudah ia siapkan dari kemarin.

Ia berharap Sungmin tidak sedih karna di hari ulangtahunnya, sang Appa tidak bisa datang seperti apa yang Sungmin harapkan.

Mendengar bunyi mesin mobil dimatikan membuat Leeteuk yang berada di ruang tamu sontak menatap keluar jendela. Ia melihat Sungmin turun dari mobil, tapi bukan bersama Hankyung dan Heechul, dan lagi mobil yang ditumpangi Sungmin berbeda dengan mobil Hankyung.

Akhirnya, Leeteuk pun keluar dari rumah sederhananya dan menyambut Sungmin yang berlari kearahnya.

"Umma..! Minnie pulang..." ujar Sungmin saat sudah berada di dalam dekapan sang Umma

Leeteuk tersenyum, ia pun melonggarkan pelukannya untuk melihat malaikat kecilnya yang sudah pergi selama 3 hari itu.

"Minnie pulang bersama siapa eoh? Mana Hankyung Ahjussi dan Heechul Ahjumma?" tanya Leeteuk heran

Sungmin yang mendengar hal itu dari Umma nya pun tersenyum. Ia segera berlari menuju mobil yang tadi membawanya dan menarik tangan seseorang.

Leeteuk yang melihat tingkah putranya seperti itu hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Namun, begitu melihat siapa orang yang ditarik Sungmin, sontak membuatnya terkejut.

"Kangin-ah...?" ujar Leeteuk

Kim Youngwoon a.k.a Kangin pun tersenyum melihat Leeteuk. "Teuki..."

Entah kenapa air mata lolos meluncur dari kedua iris mata Leeteuk. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Benarkah sosok yang ada didepannya, sosok yang sedang menggandeng malaikat kecilnya adalah Kangin? Kangin nya?

Kangin yang melihat salah satu malaikatnya menangsi segera menghampiri sosok itu, mendekapnya erat. Menyalurkan rasa rindu yang selama ini terpendam dalam hatinya.

Leeteuk yang mendapat dekapan dari suaminya pun membalas pelukan hangat itu. Kangin nya sudah kembali. Kembali bersama malaikat kecil yang ia sayangi.

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum melihat orangtuanya. Inilah yang ia mau di hari ulangtahunnya. Keluarga yang lengkap, bersama merayakan hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-6. Dalam hati, namja kecil berparas imut itu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar selalu memberikan kebahagiaan di keluarga kecilnya.

~END~

Huwaa...! akhirnya selesai juga. #lap keringet# #lebay#

Hehe, ini fict pertama yang L publish. Entah dapat ilham(?) dari mana jadinya malah fict kayak gini. Hahaha XD #plak

Di mohon tanggapannya dari readersdeul sekalian XD

L sangat sangat sangat sanagat sangat berharap readersdeul suka dengan fict yang L buat XD

Akhir kata, kamsah ^^ & reviewnya please #gwiyomi bareng Sungmin#


End file.
